


Not half Pawd

by SongMina



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Bunny Legend, Emphasis on Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's pretty feel good overall, Light Angst, Think roadtrip but not, Wolf Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongMina/pseuds/SongMina
Summary: After Wild, Legend and Twilight get separated from the rest, they have to find their way forwards as a trio. To make it harder, Twilight and Legend are stuck in their animal forms. All is not dark, however, as it turns out the three of them make for quite an excellent team.
Relationships: Legend & Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 448





	1. They are in a forest and things happen

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes the title is a pun)
> 
> Thanks to Neri and Noot for doing the beta reading! Woo!
> 
> This fic ended up being really self indulgent. What can I say? I think animals are cute, found family is wonderful, and treating crack seriously is a delight. I'm pretty sure I'm not alone, either. I hope you enjoy this! The next chapter will be posted tommorrow.

Wild stared at the scene that unfolded in front of him with cautious curiosity.

Their strange enemy had figured out how to rip reality apart on the go, and so the battle had taken a turn for the strange and inconvenient fast. To put it simply, so Wild wouldn’t have to think about it too hard and be embarrassed all over again, he had tripped and the shadow-creature had made him a convenient hole to fall into.

By hole, he meant a portal, and by convenient he meant he was now who-knows-where ...or when.

The interdimensional travel had left his vision and brain fuzzy, and at first he was quite sure he was alone again. However, as soon as he thought it, another rip screeched open, dropping out a bunny.

Wild wouldn’t want to admit it, but his instincts did make him draw his blade at the pink, fuzzy little creature.

It’s tail wiggled, before its ears shot up in tune with Wild’s blade, alert and afraid.

It jumped around, facing Wild, paws up like a criminal. Although, bunnies don’t quite have the capability of getting them that high up, so it ended up being more of a bunny chest high freak out.

“I’m not a meal!” The bunny yelled, voice squeaky but familiar.

“...Legend?” Wild gasped, taking a quick step back, the blade still in hand but now far more relaxed.

“...Huh?” The bunny seemed taken back, before slouching forward, almost standing on all fours. “...I mean, correct, but- That was awfully fast.”

Wild couldn’t really state that he knew of a certain other fluffy teammate, which gave him an easier time connecting the dots, now could he? “The pink hair you’ve had the past few weeks helped.”

“Ah.” Legend bought it, clearly annoyed.

Wild, glad to have kept the info under wraps once again, decided to focus on another aspect of this scenario. “So… A bunny, huh?”

“I am not having this conversation again,” Legend stated.

This was followed by him taking a few hops to look around. “Nothing seems immediately familiar.”

Wild accepted moving to another-another thing, assuming Legend knew better. “I don’t think we’ve been to this part of the woods before- That is, if we’re even still in Sky’s Hyrule.”

“We’ll know for sure if we run into any big mushrooms,” Legend concluded.

Wild was about to ask if they should get a move on then and scout, but another rip in space-time halted their conversation.

It formed a bit above the ground, and from it fell a grey wolf that ended up rolling for a moment after landing.

“Wolfie?” Wild said, immediately approaching. It would’ve been a lie to say it wasn’t a little calming to see Twilight. Although, he hadn’t been in this form when they were battling just a moment ago. When had he had the time to change?

Actually, when had Legend...?

Twilight didn’t take long to recover, followed by him shaking himself to get rid of some excess dirt that had tangled up in his fur. He took a quick look at Wild, and seemingly relaxed immediately after.

He then took another look to assess the situation properly, stopping immediately when he spotted Legend.

“...Yeah, hi,” Legend responded, displeased.

Twilight seemed humoured, kneeling down and sniffing him as his tail wagged. Wild couldn’t deny it was sort of adorable.

He let out a few quick barks after.

“I get it!” Legend huffed, “Haha, we’re animals. So very funny. Okay.”

Twilight sat back then, seeming satisfied.  
“You can understand him?” Wild asked, approaching the two.

“Sadly.”

Twilight huffed at that.

Legend seemed pleased in turn now, before looking towards the unpathed woods: “Moving on: I’d like to get to the master sword and the rest of the group as quick as possible.”

“Right,” Wild nodded.

Twilight seemed to agree as well, and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence, followed by him looking very confused with his eyes open again.

“What?” Legend asked.

Twilight let out another bark, longer and quieter this time.

Legend took a moment to process the information, before he started to cackle.

Wild proceeded to spend the next few moments watching a pink fluff ball laughing hysterically at being more than twice its size, while the wolf sat at the side, pouting.

“Uhm…” Wild finally spoke up: “What’s going on?”

“Why don’t you ask the dog- Oh wait, he can’t talk,” Legend huffed, smug as he crossed his little arms.

Twilight huffed, avoiding eye contact.

Legend then cleared his throat: “...He’s stuck, is what he’d like to say.”

“Oh- What?” Wild felt a slight rise in anxiety. “What do you mean he’s stuck?”

Twilight communicated to Legend again, who carried the message to Wild. “He’s stuck as a wolf, and doesn’t know why. Also I know he’s Twilight.”

“Ah.” Wild took it all in, and crouched down to the height of the two. “That’s… not ideal.”

“At least he can maul things,” Legend mumbled. “...Well, either way we should focus on getting to the master sword. That should turn the both of us back to normal, if this is anything like in the past.”

“Twilight could turn back in the past, though,” Wild pointed out.

Twilight stated something to Legend again.

“He said that there are a lot of vaguely possible reasons he wouldn’t be able to turn back, and that we shouldn’t panic unless the master sword decides not to work,” Legend explained. “So, guess we should get a lay of the land first.”

“That’s the plan then.” Wild nodded, adjusting his ponytail and standing back up. “Twilight, lead the way?”

Twilight gave him a nod, before heading off at a speed that they wouldn’t be able to match, but wouldn’t make him run too far ahead.

The journey through the thick woodlands ended up being a bit of an exercise. Wild ended up having to jog, and could tell Legend was not having a good time. He did entertain the idea of picking him up to help, but quickly figured Legend would refuse.

It was unusual for Twilight to be inconsiderate, and at the start he did slow down for them to catch up, until he clearly smelt something- And booked it.

A handful of minutes later, they reached the edge of a very small drop, and down below sat a small village, bathing in the midday sun. The houses were round, with red and blue rooftops.

Twilight took a few steps back, careful, alert, and barked barely audibly.

Legend’s ears shot up, and despite the fact he was panting on all fours, he translated: “He says-” huff, “That we’re in his Hyrule.”

“...I guess it had to be even more complicated.”

________

“Ignoring the village for a moment, what the-” huff, “-was that about?!” Legend groaned.

“I got distracted,” Twilight replied.

“Hell if I buy that,” Legend disagreed. “You’re the go-to scout for the team. No way a little distraction would make you move like a cucco with it’s-”

“I got distracted,” Twilight growled now. “Look, I’m not proud of it either.”

Legend felt a tad remorseful hearing that, shifting gears. “Just don’t do it again.”

“Everything okay?” Wild asked, crouching down to the other two’s level again- well, a little above Legend. Curse how small he was!

“...Yeah,” Legend responded.

“This is where I grew up,” Twilight clarified then. “The smell overwhelmed me, I guess.”

“He said his home stinks.”

Wild failed to resist the laugh, as Twilight glared at the both of them, barking about how he did not say that! Ordon smells nice!

Legend grinned, little arms crossed. “I don’t know, it sounded like that to me.”

“It sounded like bark bark to me!” Wild said between his laughter.

Twilight figured this was a losing battle, and turned back to the matter at hand- ...Paw? Although, both Legend and Wild could tell he was enjoying seeing Wild laugh at least a bit.

“We can’t stay here, they’re not too friendly towards wolves,” Twilight said. “Although my house is just beyond the village, we might find supplies there. I doubt Wild has enough healing items for the three of us.”

“Hm. Alright,” Legend accepted, deciding not to ask how Twilight knew of their wolf opinions. It’s not like it wasn’t something abnormal for people to think, no need to read too hard into it.

He was going to, though.

He told Wild of the plan, and they proceeded to round the village from a small distance.

Legend caught Wild throwing glances at the small town. Strangers walking here and there, talking and fishing.

Guess it was his mentor’s home village. Legend couldn’t blame him for the curiosity.

Once at a small tree-hut the group Twilight proceeded to stare at the ladder begrudgingly.

There was a moment of quiet, in which Legend connected the dots, and laughed again.

“I’d like to see you try,” Twilight responded to that.

“At least it’s not MY house!” He laughed for another bit, but decided to let it go. It was true that he couldn’t climb the ladder either. “...Wild, you have thumbs, you can go get potions and such from inside, right?”

Wild nodded, and went on his way, leaving the two to wait outside.

Twilight immediately sighed, ears lowering just a bit as he sat back.

Legend tilted his head. “Considering how happy you’ve sounded every time you’ve mentioned Ordon, I’m surprised you’re more of a downer than me at the moment.”

“You don’t have to play dumb.”

“Assuming is just going to get an arrow in me.” Legend responded to that.

Twilight considered it, before giving in: “The people of Ordon aren’t the biggest fans of me in this form.”

Called it. “Did they mix you up with a wolfos?”

“Maybe.” Twilight looked aside, towards the direction of the village. “Either way, they’re rather quick to raise blades.”

Something about that seemed to leave Twilight unfocused. He shook a thought off like the dirt earlier, although with less force. “Besides, even if they knew that it was me, I’m still using a strange dark power, aren’t I?” That came out with a dry hum.

“That is quite the circumstance,” Legend spoke back. Talking to Twilight felt so much easier now, after he had mentioned Marin that time, even if in passing. He wouldn’t admit it, though.

“Well, at least I’m still taller than you.”

Legend’s goodwill immediately vanished, and he proceeded to smack him with his front paws. A meek attack that left Twilight only more amused.

Maybe it was for the better, though.

Wild returned a bit after, patting the sheikah slate as a confirmation that he had gotten the stuff. “I liked your goat pictures, Twi.”

“His what?” Legend asked, loving the embarrassment on Twilight’s face.

“He has like- a shrine for goats.”

“It’s just 2-”

“Three pictures! Three pictures of goats!” Wild doomed Twilight, without even knowing it.

“They have names-”

“You’re not helping yourself,” Legend hummed, as Wild leant down to show them a picture of the goat shrine he had taken, likely as blackmail. “That’s a good picture.”

“I’ve got an eye for them,” Wild boasted playfully, before putting the slate back on his belt. “So, where are we going?”

They both turned to Twilight, who seemed unamused. “Sure, make fun of a guy for caring about animals, and then ask him for help.”

Still, he gave in, and they began planning.

“The rest- If they didn’t get thrown into portals as well, are likely still grouped, and in Sky’s hyrule” Twilight explained, which Legend spoke forwards.

“Should we look for another portal?” Wild asked. “We were brought together due to them, maybe the enemy wants us to reunite.”

“It’s a slim hope,” Legend shook his head. “Besides, I think we have some more pressing matters.”

“You might be biased.”

“Says the one with thumbs.”

“...Point taken.”

Twilight seemed to get an idea from their chatter. “Should we go find my master sword? It’s not too far from here.”

“What?” Legend blinked. “That sounds too good to be true.”

“If these are the Faron Woods I left, then it isn’t.”

“...No pain in checking.” Legend said, and cursed at the fact his excitement was audible. He just wanted his body back, for god's sake! Anyone would be excited by the prospect.

Twilight’s tail wagged at that, before he prompted Legend to tell Wild that they had a plan.

Legend explained as agreed, but couldn’t help wondering about how Twilight seemed so comfortable as a wolf at times. Even if the tail wagging wasn’t a conscious choice, he never seemed embarrassed by it.

He almost admired that, until Twilight began defending his love for goats as they walked. He went into detail about their names, personalities, and little stories. It was a long winded chat and Legend was in hell with how good his hearing was. He heard every. Little. Bit.

“You’re lucky you can’t understand him right now,” Legend scoffed.

Wild smiled at that, but something seemed off about it.

It couldn’t be that he wanted to hear the goat stories, could it? No-one would. Legend doubted even Diva, the troublemaker goat who loves looking at her own image in the water, would want to hear any of this.

________

Twilight’s Faron Woods were quite different from Sky’s, Wild thought. Instead of bright lush grass, swirling, big and lively plants and fungi, it all seemed a little ...aged. It was hard to find the right word.

The trees were old, the ground they stood on not as stable as it used to be, leaving them tilted. Moss and grass mingled almost seamlessly, and everything manmade was a little sunken into the dirt, due to its shifting from the seasons.

It reminded Wild a bit of his Hyrule, really. A thought that made him feel warm. 

They could see the sun beginning to set, bringing forth a hue of orange across the whole woods. It was time to settle down, something they agreed upon without words exchanged as they arrived at a small flat area.

At the edge of the area was what seemed like a store, with a strange looking bird instead of a more average employee.

“Cheapskate!” it yelled, seeing Twilight, who proceeded to growl at it, leaving the bird silent.

Wild began setting up a tent-esque thing, stating that the slate mentioned rain for the night. They could all easily fit under it, even if a little snuggly, but that wouldn’t be the first time for the heroes.

Twilight was on watch- Or well, that’s what Wild assumed, looking at Twilight, who was sitting by the incline to the big strange tree.

Wild couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t a part of their adventure that Twilight was enjoying that much.

Twi had trusted him with knowledge that his home village isn’t too friendly towards his wolf form, and Wild easily delved deeper into that and figured out some things.

Being a wolf seemed to come as naturally to him as being Hylian, much like a weapon was the extension of your arm. To have a part of you secret and hated by those close to you… Yikes.

He shook off the thought, hitting the last nail of the tent to the ground, before standing up and dusting off his hands.

“Hey Legend,” Wild spoke, approaching him. He was at the other end of the clearing, listening. Likely also on watch. Wild hadn’t really understood the conversation they had fully, after all.

“What is it?”

“Any wishes on the food tonight? I assume something vegan?”

“...Yeah, let’s not risk it.” Legend responded, embarrassed.

“Then again, with Twilight…” Wild looked across his shoulder at their friend. “Oh- Maybe I’ll make skewers. That way I can personalize them,” he spoke proudly.

“We don’t have thumbs.”

“...Ah.” Wild slouched. “One skewer and then some plates.”

With seemingly nothing else to say, Wild figured he should get started and stood up. However after he turned, Legend muttered: “thanks.”

“It’s nothing,” Wild responded with a smile, spared Legend by not dwelling on it further and headed over to the pile of sticks to prepare a proper fire.

It sparked quickly with a bit of flint and a strike, and Wild found himself poking it idly as he thought about what spices he could use.

Plant based stuff should be okay for a bunny, but wolves were a bit harder for him to pin down. Maybe he should ask?

Wild turned to look at his mentor, and saw that he wasn’t alone. Legend had hopped over, and they were now sitting and talking.

It was nice that Legend seemed to get along with Twi better now, although Wild wasn’t sure why. Was it because they were both animals currently? Or had something happened between them? Legend did say he knew that Twilight and Wolfie were the same.

Wild didn’t feel jealous, that wasn’t it. At least not in the traditional sense. He and Twi had a great relationship, and Legend and Wild had their own thing too. Guess he just… Missed talking to him.

Yeah. That was it, he concluded, and started digging in his supply of meats and vegetables on the Sheikah Slate. No need to get too down about it- that problem could be solved soon enough.

Maybe all of three of them could talk then. Wild felt like he’d like that.

Yeah! He clenched his fist. Time to make some good food, journey with people important to him, and fix this mess! It was going to be just fine.

The sweet scent of good cooking called the other two over, and Wild happily set plates for them. He’d put in some extra work and made very low tables out of a couple of his spare shields. No friends of his eat off the floor, even if they had four legs at the moment.

“I’m curious,” Wild said, after swallowing a good big piece from his skewer. He’d really done a good job this time. Focus does wonders. “Do things taste any different while you’re animals?”

Twilight barked, something that soured Wild’s smile the teeniest tiny bit.

“He says yes.” Legend translated, eating one of the vegetables while holding it in his little paws. “...And I agree.”

“But how?” Wild asked. “If I have to cook in a situation like this again, I’d like to know how to make it better.”

“You won’t.” Legend said.

Twilight responded to that, humoured look in his eyes.

“Oh shut up,” Legend rolled his in return. “I don’t know, I guess it’s… More about the smell and less the texture?”

“Interesting,” Wild pondered. He was mostly making small talk, but he wasn’t lying with his response either. Zelda would love to hear this, huh. He made a mental note to tell her.

The food was eaten, and they began turning in for the night.

Twilight and Legend talked again, as Wild stored away some things.

“Twilight’s taking the first watch,” Legend informed. “You have the second.”

“What about you?”

“...I don’t have thumbs,” Legend pointed out. “...Or sharp teeth. I’m smaller than a cat right now.”

“That’s a big cat.”

“I feel slightly insulted,” Legend mumbled. “I don’t want to be useless, you know? Do the important work yourself, is what I tend to say.”

“It’s fine.” Wild gave him an understanding smile. “I just wanted to check.”

“Alright,” Legend accepted, hopping past Wild into the tent.

Alright, Wild repeated in his head, and followed him.

A dream. Wild- or was it Princess Zelda? Perhaps someone all new, sat at the dinner table. Time poured wine in a glass, before passing the bottle along. It went to everyone, but passed Wild. He turned to look at Time, questioning why he was left out.

Time said: “You’re not old enough.”

Wild was confused, and stated very clearly: “I am over a hundred years old.”

“You are not old enough, kid,” he repeated. There was no table now, it was just the two of them and the woods in a thunderstorm.

“When will I be?”  
“Never,” Time said, shaking his head. “You’ve already forgotten enough.”

He woke up with a start, his heart pounding in his chest and eyes wide open. A dread that was hard to place wallowing in him. The next moment he realized where he was, that it had been a dream- and a ridiculous one at that. To think he still felt like it was a nightmare without question…

The third thing he noticed was that he was hugging Legend like a plush toy, and he was staring back at him with even wider eyes.

“...Hi.”

Wild jumped to a sitting position, letting go of Legend immediately, highly embarrassed. “I’m so sorry!”

Legend, quickly smoothing his fur that had gotten messy from the hug, shook his head: “Don’t worry about it.” But he didn’t meet his eye. Wild wasn’t sure he minded, though.

“We can put a bag between us.” Wild suggested, still red in the face.

“...Yeah, that’s fine.” Legend agreed, sitting back down on the tent’s floor cloth.

Wild reached for his bag, and began setting up the small wall.

Legend watched him work. Voice quiet, he then added: “I get it, by the way. Fluffy animals, all that. It’s not your fault that’s how the brain works.”

“I’m so used to Twilight, too.” Wild said with a hint of humour. “Maybe I should’ve foreseen it.”

“Hindsight is a doozy.” Legend shrugged. “I’d much rather blame him for being a big softie.”

Wild laughed, quiet- It felt wrong to speak at a normal volume when the moon was out. “I swear, he must like being pet and not want to admit it.”

“That’d explain it.” Legend mused, lowering down to become akin to a loaf in shape. It took everything in Wild to not point it out.

He resisted, and laid back down too. He wasn’t sure how soon Twilight would come wake him up for his shift, but he’d be annoyed if he found Wild not with his eyes shut. The caring bastard, he was.

Despite it, he stared at the tent’s ceiling, as a thought came to him: “So do you not like being pet?”

Legend was silent, maybe he had fallen asleep already. He was very efficient at most things, after all.

“It’s not my fault it’s natural for animals.” Legend mumbled.

“So- You do like it?” Wild huffed a short laugh.

“If it was that simple- I would’ve just said that!” Legend resisted. He only continued after calming down a bit. “...I guess it could be nice, in the right context. Most of the time though it’s embarrassing. For obvious reasons.”

“I don’t know, if I was in an animal form like you two I think I’d like being pet.” Wild thought aloud. “It wouldn’t be that different from maybe a compliment, right?”

“You and Hyrule are too sincere.” Legend groaned. “I can handle a compliment just fine. It’s the bunny part that… bothers me…” He trailed off at the end, like he hadn’t fully committed to the sentence before going for it.

“Would you rather be a wolf?”

Legend was silent, before stating clearly: “I’d prefer neither, honestly. Hylian is good enough.”

Wild wasn’t sure what to say to that one, tilting his head a bit to take a look outside.Twilight must’ve been a bit away, far enough to keep the peace, and look for enemies properly, but also close enough to hear them if they’d stop whispering.

“Are you worried about him?” Legend asked, and they both knew it wasn’t regarding the night watch.

Wild let the thought wander in his mind for a bit, before replying: “I just hope he’ll get all the pets he wants someday.”

Legend seemed to find that funny, from the small squeak he made.

“You too.”

“Shut up.” Legend said, with no hint of true aggression.

Wild fell asleep for a bit more before his turn came. Twilight woke him up with his wet dog nose, making him instinctively eep, something that woke Legend up too. Twilight seemed smug about it, while Legend simply groaned at their hijinks.

While on watch Wild took a look at his two teammates. Legend was using Twilight as a Pillow to lay against, an image that was deeply delightful to him.

...An image, huh. Wild thought, taking out his sheikah slate.


	2. Deeper in the forest, wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this one too!  
> Again, it's a lil shorter. Hope that's fine!

The rain had decided to skip the night, and instead show up in the morning. The slate always had some more trouble in other Hyrules, but it was still a bit of a bummer. Due to no fire, they ended up huddled in the tent and eating apples for breakfast.

Legend noticed Wild pet Twilight while they were at it, something none of them commented on.

He looked back to the rain drops hitting the grass, and spoke: “So, when this clears up, where are we going next?”

“Near.” Twilight said. “We should be able to make it there and back before the evening.”

“That’d be ideal.” Legend supposed.

“Of course, I don’t know how well guarded it is now. I could go back to return the sword quite easily, but getting back to it…”

“What kind of enemies are you suspecting?”

“I don’t know the name, but a skull kid was involved.”

“Pointlessly creepy, got it.” Legend huffed.

“So, where are we heading?” Wild joined in, having sat between them the whole time.

“It sounds like a creepy part of the woods.” Legend explained, and Twilight seemed satisfied enough.

After long enough for the group to get antsy, the rain began clearing up. It left behind a bright green morning, with a muddy ground.

Legend groaned only a few steps out of the tent.

Wild didn’t comment, and began taking down the tent, as he tried to get used to the fact he sunk a few centimeters with each step. It was going to be a nightmare keeping up with the other two like this.

The tent was down and packed, and he still didn’t have any solutions in mind. Besides the unacceptable, which he would never agree to. He hopped after Wild and Twilight, immediately falling behind. His fur and tunic were getting soaked and dirty, he could swear a stray little rock just hit him in the eye, and they were barely out of the clearing.

“That’s odd.” Twilight said, soon after.

“What is it?” Legend asked, more annoyed than usual.

“There are ladder bridges.” Twilight pointed out.

There were, indeed ladders at inclines, placed against flat surfaces that protruded from here and there around the large drop. For extra security they were even nailed to the ground.

“Are they new?” Legend asked.

“No, they were invisible the whole time.” Twilight joked, and Legend rolled his eyes.

“I’m starting to think you’re more of a cat person.” Wild commented while standing behind them and waiting for further instruction.

“I’m starting to think that too.” Legend grumbled, and Twilight laughed.

“...But, yes, they’re new.” Twilight confirmed. “New, and very odd. Why would anyone make it easier to get to the Sacred Grove? If Queen Zelda heard- Whoever’s behind this is in big trouble.”

“Sucks to be them.” Legend commented: “Doesn’t seem like something that’d be on our list of priorities, though.”

“Hopefully they’re not in the grove.” Twilight said, more monotone now, before hopping onto the ladder with no fear. Due to the incline, even the animals could traverse it- Not easily, but they had done worse.

“You should see me on a tightrope.” Twilight mused.

“Wild, I think your mentor went to circus school.”

“Legend, I can’t tell if you’re kidding or not.”

Twilight seemed more insulted by that than Legend’s comment.

________

Right after: it was back to muddy dirt hell for Legend. The grove seemed so odd in comparison to the rest of the woods. It clearly belonged, yet felt strangely off beat with the rest of it. Like time was slower, or the air thicker.

“The troublemaker should show up soon.” Twilight said quietly.

“Twilight said to watch out.” Legend informed Wild, hopping.

“Huh?” Wild stopped and turned to look at Legend, who had fallen behind. “What did you say?”

“He said- Twilight said to stay focused.” Legend said, somewhat reprimanding.

“Ah.” Wild understood this time. “You’ve got a pretty small voice right now- And with you being behind us…”

“It’s not tactically the best.” Twilight joined in. “Legend, do you need help?”

Legend felt dread crawl under his skin. “I’m doing just fine, thank you.”

“Always thought you’d be a better liar.” Twilight commented, unamused. “You have limits like the rest of us, we can all see that. You don’t have to be embarrassed by that.”

Legend wanted to say something witty at him, cut the conversation then and there and move on, but he had nothing against the truth, sadly.

He sighed, ears drooping, and crossed his little arms. “Fine. Fine, whatever. Do what you want.”

“I can’t pick you up.” Twilight said, smug now. “I don’t have thumbs. You’ll need to say it to the one with them.”

Legend’s eyes furrowed, avoiding looking at either of the party. “...Wild, can you carry me?” It came out like he was asking Wild to feed him some monster guts.

Wild looked surprised, crouching infront of him. “You sure?”

“Just do it, let’s not make this longer than it has to be.”

“Okay, then.” Wild accepted, and grabbed him, wiping some of the mud on him on his tunic to not get his hands all messy.

Twilight watched the whole thing. Legend didn’t look at him to confirm that, he just knew.

Now that he was in Wild’s arms, at least the walk was a lot faster, even if Twilight seemed endlessly amused.

“Oh what I’d do to be a bunny in the arms of a good friend.” Twilight hummed, voice light.

Legend wanted to throw a jab at him for that, but stopped himself as another thought surfaced.

He wouldn’t consider himself a lucky man, actually, Legend would consider himself unlucky as hell, but guess he wasn’t the only one. He let Twilight have the mockery, and when Wild unconsciously began petting him, he didn’t tell him off.

“I’m getting worried.” Twilight said after a while of silence passed. “I’ll go look ahead, okay?”  
“Twilight’s going to scout.” Legend said to Wild, which Twilight took as a yes.

This got Wild out of his thoughts, and he stopped petting immediately, something Legend didn’t want to admit to be saddening. He didn’t comment on it, which Legend was fine with. Although, he hoped Wild didn’t feel insecure about doing it again.

________

They kept walking, waiting for Twilight’s funky furry head to peek from the bushes at any point. That- or trouble.

It ended up being neither, yet somehow also the latter. Their luck, that, wasn’t it?

A loud yell pierced their ears.

“STAY AWAY!” Followed by another, even more distressing one: “BEAST!”

“That’s not goo-” Legend started, but was shut up by the whipping motion that came from Wild launching into a run towards the shouts.

Wild was certain of what this was about- And hoping very so deeply that he was wrong. This had already been hard on Twi- Being back home but stuck as someone his family hated. If someone dared to make it harder- Wild was not going to show mercy.

He broke through the greeney, passing ruins of something ancient, and torn remains of a puppet like creature, and landed at the edge of a distressing scene.

Sword in hand, a stranger with a bandana, was standing in an aggressive position by their ally, friend- Brother: Twilight.

“Step away from the wolf!” Wild yelled immediately, reaching for his sword, holding Legend in one hand. He was struggling to get down from Wild’s hold, but Wild was too focused to notice and loosen his grip.

“Who are you?!” The stranger freaked out by the sudden entrance, adjusting his positioning to guard against both the wolf and Wild.

“I’m a traveler.” Wild said, voice cold and dry. “And that is my wolf you are pointing your sword at.”

“Prove it.” The stranger said. “And that you aren’t a danger to my safety either, while you’re at it.”

Wild’s brows furrowed, but he proceeded to sheathe his weapon. Jokes on the stranger, Wild had the quickest unsheathing of the Links. It was in no-way a proper sign of peace.

“See? He’s not attacking.” Wild said, glancing at Twilight. “Right, Wolfie?”

Twilight, who was already low down to appear as harmless as possible, began side-stepping carefully to approach Wild, while still keeping an eye on the stranger. His ears were low. No tail between his legs, but Wild doubted Twilight would let that happen no matter the circumstance.

The stranger lowered his weapon, watching carefully. Still clearly uneasy.

“This place isn’t for just any old traveler to stumble into, you know?” The man continued. “What is your business here?”

Wild couldn’t just say they were looking for something, in case this stranger knew what that could be. It was hard to buy that he’d just let them go to it. “There was a strange ladder bridge, I felt a call to explore.”

“I suggest turning around.” He continued. “I am under the order of the queen, and she’s made it very clear that no-one but I am to step into this part of the woods. I’ll let you off with a warning, if you comply now.”

Wild bit his tongue, figuring it was better not to resist, at least not immediately, and took a step back. Twilight and Legend didn’t fight back against that choice, and they ended up backing up, as the stranger watched intently.

Once at a good enough distance, and Twilight confirming they weren’t followed, Wild sat down onto a bit of ruins, and finally let Legend go.

Wild sighed, the mood in the group low again.

“That’s troublesome.” Legend said, voice a bit breathless- How tightly had Wild been holding him? Oops- “What do you two think of a stealth approach?”

“That sounds good.” Wild commented, and grabbed his shield to look for his stealth boosting clothing and potions. He should have some left.

Twilight woofed, sounding displeased.

Legend’s ears shot up, and Wild felt left outside again.

Twilight continued, and Legend listened intently, his nose wiggling a little. Until finally, he turned towards Wild. He expected some tactical information, but instead Legend said: “He said thank you.”

Wild hands stopped scrolling on the slate, and he turned to look at his companions. “...That was just the right thing to do.”

Twilight barked.

“He insists.” Legend translated again.

Wild was about to say something, but Legend beat him to it: “...Oh.”

Twilight had barked something surprising, apparently.

“...He says that the man’s name is Rusl?” Legend continued, more unsure now. “Someone from his village. That he was thankful you made him seem harmless.”

“Oh.” Wild said in turn, and reached to pet Twilight, a smile appearing on his lips. “Of course, Twi.”

Twilight let him pet his head for a moment, before pulling out and huffing happily.

Legend watched, before hopping one bit closer to the two of them. He had an amused smile on his face: “To think anyone could find a big softie like you scary.”

Twilight’s mood had been resurrected, and Wild couldn’t be happier. Well he could be, the moment he’d get to hug the hylian Twilight once again, and hear him say something dumb with his smug mug.

With stealth enhancing things chugged, and Wild’s hair in a bun, the group had no trouble getting past the older man.

They kept their guard up, but reached a dang familiar looking clearing after a few wrong directions and u-turns.

Upon it’s pedestal stood the blade of evil’s bane. Shimmering under the few strands of sunlight that made it through the leaves above. The air was quiet, as nothing with evil intent wouldn’t dare to approach.

“It really is in pristine condition.” Legend commented, but wasted no time to approach it- Even if a little carefully.

Twilight looked at him with an I-told-you-so expression, before taking the dive and touching it.

The light was blinding, making the sunlight seem dark in comparison. It exploded from Twilight, before collapsing back in itself, to reveal his standing hylian form.

He immediately looked down upon his hands, his boots, and smiled.

Wild was so glad to see that smile.

“Much better.” He said, looking back at Wild, who ran and tackled him in a hug.

Legend rolled his eyes, with warmth- no doubt, and reached for the blade as well. The same occurred, and from the light appeared the good old Legend they knew and loved, despite his protests about the latter.

“Alright, come ‘ere.” Twilight said, opening his arms for Legend to join the hug.

Legend groaned at this, but after Wild opened his too, and whistled for him to come, he gave in with a sigh and accepted his fate.

The hug was a tight hold, Twilight wasn’t holding back, Wild was happy to follow the good lead, and Legend had to bare the whole thing. Wild knew he was hugging back though, it was a fact Legend couldn’t hide.

Twilight finally released them, and grinned. “Alright, one problem solved. A thousand more to go.”

“The work is never over, huh.” Legend commented.

“Nope.” Wild said, with more delight than Legend likely could physically muster.  
Wild turned to look at Twi, who was now crouched down by the Master Sword. “Well that explains it.”

“What’s up?” Legend asked, following him.

Wild suddenly felt low again.

“Wild, come check this out.” Twilight said, and Wild could shake of that feeling immediately. Twilight was back, Wild could understand his words again.

He did as asked, and they all found themselves crouched by what looked like a redder version of Twi’s shadow crystal.

“Looks like a poor mockery.” Twilight stated. “The Master Sword might’ve been an overkill.”

“This is quite troublesome, though.” Legend shared his view on the matter. “If our enemy can make us into a zoo, that is.”

“Time’s going to make me share my secret, isn’t he?” Twilight sighed.

Wild placed a hand on Twi’s shoulder. “If anyone dares to accuse you of being evil, or a creature of darkness, they’ll catch these hands.”

“Heh.” Twi smiled.

“I suppose I’ll have to side with you two on that, too.” Legend said, nonchalantly. “It’s not like I’m innocent of weird animal experiences.”

Twi’s smile had now doubled, and he pulled his companions into another hug, careful not to make anyone touch the red shadow crystal. “I guess you’re stuck with me.”

“No-one’s telling anyone about me being a bunny, though- Okay?” Legend added, flustered.

Wild and Twi were silent, and Legend repeated: “Understood?”

“But I took a really good pic-”

“UNDERSTOOD?”

Twilight and Wild laughed in unison, before promising that they’ll keep it the best they can.

“I owe you one, anyway.” Twilight added.

“Owe me?” Legend asked. “Not that I’m denying it.”

“I never did teach you how to will back to your hylian form, like I can.” Twilight pointed out.

Legend immediately glanced at the red crystal on the ground, the ONE red crystal, before at Twilight, then the cackling Wild, before sighing deeply.

He couldn’t be as mad on the inside as he was on the outside, though. Legend was glad he could help Twilight keep talking to Wild. He was glad to have gotten to spend some time with them, despite everything.

Legend reached out and pet Wild’s head. He seemed confused, but Twilight soon joined the fun.

They didn’t know if they could reunite with the rest anytime soon, but this wasn’t half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') I love these boys so much.  
> Comment if you'd like, and hope you'll have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Like I said, the second chapter will be out tommorrow. It's a bit shorter than this one, though.  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please consider commenting. Although, either way: have a good day! Thank you!


End file.
